Alarmantemente cercanos
by NebePon
Summary: TRIFECTA. Y si ya no hay nada que ocultar... cuando todo es tan evidente, como lo explicas!
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece… ningún solo pelo de ningún personaje es de mi propiedad.**

Nota de la autora: Espero que esta historia les agrade. No sé nada de medicina ni de legislación japonesa. Solo se de leyes en mi país y baso esta historia para celebrar la legislación que permite el matrimonio homosexual en algunos distritos de Japón y además el bello gesto de las grandes empresas de ese país los cuales han extendido el beneficio a parejas de igual sexo.

ADVERTENCIA

Esta historia tiene temática YAOI. Si te molesta libre eres de ni leer.

Toda crítica y comentario es muy bien recibido, así que ¡sean libres de opinar!


	2. Evidente

Era un día un poco más complicado de lo que le hubiese gustado. El calor de la tarde el aire acondicionado demasiado bajo, con el fin de ahorrar energía y el incesante murmullo de la gente a su alrededor lo tenían muy molesto. Le gustaba trabajar en silencio, pero era imposible acallar a las personas a su alrededor. Un molesto dolor de cabeza comenzaba a dejarse sentir. Exhalo un suspiro de resignación, aún quedaban a lo menos cuatro horas de trabajo de oficina.

El oso de Marukawa se sentía con unas enormes ganas de salir a visitar algunas librerías. Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de su trabajo era estar al aire libre, con la libertad de hacer sus cosas a su ritmo y tiempo, con la posibilidad de pasearse entre las librerías más hermosas y nutridas de su área. Sin embargo eso sería imposible. Un error de imprenta había generado un número menor de una popular revista, realidad que ahora recaía en ventas responder a los reclamos de sus clientes por la falta de entrega y debían buscar alguna forma de hacerse responsable de la situación incómoda en las que se encontraban con sus clientes.

Hace un poco más de dos años, Yokozawa Takafumi habría sido incapaz de contestar de forma clamada y gentil la avalancha de reclamos que llegaban a su anexo. Hace unos meses había sido ascendido de categoría por su profesionalismo y entrega, además de que su trato era mucho más flexible con sus subordinados. Una sonrisa escapo de sus cansados labios.

Sin embargo si bien seguía siendo un gruñón (tsundere en opinión del hombre), debía reconocer que su influencia se hacía sentir. Su carácter algo más tratable, había provocado que frecuentemente le invitaran a unas copas, e incluso, algunas mujeres algo más atrevidas le invitaran a alguna cita. Si hasta para San Valentín había recibido algunos chocolates (situación que había sacado el lado más amargo y celoso del hombre, causando estragos en la sección de edición ese mes)

Ya con sus 30 cumplidos era mucho más sensato. Hablando de eso, recordó que había prometido cocinar un tiramisú para Kirishima Hiyori, la hija de su pareja (a la cual amaba como si fuera propia), el editor en jefe de Jupun y de Za Kan, Kirishima Zen.

Había sido muy complejo evitar los rumores a su alrededor, especialmente debido a los comentarios algo fuera de lugar del hombre, algunas veces, quien se empeñaba fuertemente en hacerlo perder el control en cualquier lugar de la editorial. Lamentablemente la mayoría de las veces lo conseguía, causando las burlas de Kirishima, quien no se cansaba de decir que disfrutaba y amaba ese lado explosivo y temperamental de él. Sin embargo ya era imposible ocultar lo cercanos que eran. Tal grado de confianza existía que muchas veces se veía que cuando el editor se encontraba inubicable solían llamarlo a él.

No era algo que realmente le molestara, pero solía gruñir bastante cuando eso ocurría.

Suspiro, dispuesto a seguir en su trabajo. En la pantalla, el reflejo de un hombre con facciones duras pero muy armónicas le devolvió la mirada. Sus cabellos negros contrarrestaban con su piel levemente bronceada por el sol del verano. Sus ojos severos ocultaban muy bien la verdadera naturaleza amable y cariñosa de la que era dueño. Sus labios algo gruesos se encontraban fuertemente contraídos producto de lo que veía en la computadora.

-TAKAFUMI!

El murmullo de la sala de ventas se acallo en el segundo en el que el nombre de pila de Yokozawa se escuchó. Un hombre alto, de más de 1.80 mts delgado y de cuerpo fibroso llegaba a la sala. Era uno de los hombres más hermosos y codiciados de la editorial. A pesar de ser padre casi llegado a los cuarentas era un ser armónico y rodeado de un aura imponente y calmada que solia doblegar a todos a su voluntad sin mayores esfuerzos.

Yokozawa se levantó a una velocidad increíble para su altura y edad. Sin embargo el grito de reproche que iba a proferir murió en sus labios.

Frente a él, un pálido Kirishima lo miraba. Sus cabellos claros desordenados, su piel pálida, más de lo usual, sus labios finos desfigurados en una mueca de dolor, sus ojos turbios…. Su respiración acelerada.

Yokozawa solo fue capaz de dar un paso hacia el hombre cuando él, con su voz quebrada lo volvió a llamar.

-Takafumi…. Hiyo… accidente….-

No fue necesario nada más para que el oso gruñón sintiera su corazón detenerse. Simplemente se acercó a Kirishima tratando de obtener mayor información. Sin embargo el poderoso editor estaba en una especie de shock. Fue incapaz de contestar acerca del accidente, sobre Hiyo, nada salía de sus labios, solo un murmullo bajo y desorientado. Estaba simplemente fuera de lugar. Podía sentirse la desesperación que se apoderaba de él, algo que nadie entendía, solo Yokozawa quien era testigo del profundo amor que sentía por su hija, su princesa, la niña por la cual, el mismo reconocía daría su vida.

La situación era kafkiana. Todos en ventas los rodeaban sin hacer nada. No es que pudieran hacer algo realmente. Sin embargo, quizás retirarse y dar un poco de privacidad habría sido lo correcto, pero la naturaleza curiosa del ser humano los llevaba a mantenerse en el lugar esperando obtener más información para luego comentar con el resto del personal. Henmi se había llevado las manos a la boca, sorprendido del nivel de cercanía entre ambos, y una parte de él sentía cierta envidia, siempre había admirado al editor, pero no era el momento de pronunciarlo.

En ese momento, un grupo de gente del departamento de edición apareció. Katou, la fiel mano derecha de Kirishima a la cabeza del preocupado grupo de gente. Llevaba en una mano el maletín del editor y en la otra una nota.

-Yokozawa-san- dijo muy bajo, aunque dado el nivel de expectación sonaba como si lo gritara- cuando Kirishima-San grito y salió corriendo, arrojando su teléfono móvil, yo…. Yo lo tome y pedí algunas instrucciones- el hombre miraba avergonzado, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas- yo no soy tan cercano a él, pero al verlo tan alterado y fuera de sí, supuse que podría ayudar de alguna forma

Yokozawa le agradeció con una reverencia y tomo las cosas de su amante. Junto con ello, la nota que indicaba la habitación, el hospital y el doctor que trataba a la pequeña.

-Le ruego que cuide de Kirishima-san- murmuro y junto con una pequeña reverencia, el resto del departamento de edición replico el gesto. Todos querían y respetaban a su jefe.

El joven agradeció y le indico a Kirishima que lo acompañaría. Pero al parecer el editor se encontraba demasiado perdido en sus ideas para siquiera tener conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Takafumi se sintió atrapado. Ya era demasiado evidente la cercanía inexplicable que ellos tenían. Pero Hiyo y ese hombre eran todo en su mundo, junto al gato negro con blanco que cuidaban. Solo por un instante pensó en qué hacer.

Siempre había sido de la clase de hombre que piensa demasiado sobre que dirá el resto de las personas. Era demasiado consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y no podía expresar sus emociones libremente. Pero en ese instante de duda, se dio cuenta que nada de eso servía, sin su familia.

Sin importarle nada más tomo la mano del editor y lo condujo con una dulce violencia al ascensor mientras todos en el piso les abrían paso.

Lo último que pensó el oso es que ese hecho sería el comidillo de la editorial por mucho tiempo.

XXX

Henmi miró a Katou. Ambos habían compartido algunas copas en reuniones de trabajo. Sin embargo ahora necesitaba dirección. Sin Yokozawa se podía ver que el departamento de ventas quedaba literalmente acéfalo. Era la voluntad y carácter del joven moreno el que movía con su temple a todos aquellos hombres.

Sin embargo el joven editor tenía otras ideas en su cabeza. Quizás mas acostumbrado a resolver situaciones de tensión y presión, se desentendió de los problemas de esa área y busco como poder aportar algo.

Haciéndose una nota mental de luego disculparse con Kirishima-san, cogió parte de sus documentos privados. Al leerlos muchas cosas quedaron claras, entre ellas que el sujeto contaba con un seguro de salud que cubriría casi la totalidad de los gastos médicos de su hija y él. Suspiro aliviado y anoto el número, pues era lo más probable que sería necesario en algún momento. Una de las cosas que más le preocupaba eran los altísimos gastos de salud.

Sabía que Kirishima gozaba de cierta popularidad con uno de los altos jefes de la editorial, por lo cual no dudo en llamarlo, para informarle de la situación, debido a que el problema ya no era el gasto de la hospitalización, si no que la licencia que debería tomarse para cuidarla.

El hombre de hecho, quien estaba agradecido de las grandes ganancias que el trabajo de Kirishima le reportaba a la editorial, le entrego carta blanca al padre abnegado para que se tomara el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que su hija se encontrara bien. Él mismo años antes había visto derrumbarse al sujeto cuando su cónyuge Sakura había enfermado y luego fallecido. No quería que esta vez pasara lo mismo.

Sin embargo Katou era un hombre sensible y bastante menos denso de lo que muchos podrían suponer, por lo que tragando duro y con una voz algo cortada, solicito un segundo favor.

El atónito hombre poderoso lanzo una tremenda carcajada, y con una expresión equivalente a un "lo sabia" accedió sin problemas.


End file.
